One approach to modifying the property of a DNA polymerase is to generate chimeric DNA polymerases in which one or more protein domains having the requisite activity are combined with a DNA polymerase. A DNA polymerase has been fused in frame to the helix-hairpin-helix DNA binding motifs from DNA topoisomerase V and shown to increase processivity, salt resistance and thermostability of the chimeric DNA polymerase as described in Pavlov et al., 2002, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci USA, 99:13510-13515. Also, fusion of the sequence non-specific DNA binding protein of wild-type Sso7d or Sac7d from Sulfolobus sulfataricus to a DNA polymerase, such as Pfu or Taq DNA polymerase, was shown to greatly increase the processivity of these DNA polymerases as disclosed in WO 01/92501 A1 and US2004/0081963 A1, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.